Primer Amor
by aka-san
Summary: Edward conociendo a Bella como lo ubiese hecho se ser humanos, como el lindo e inocente primer amor- Todos humanos, un poco Ooc, hay que considerar que aun son mas pequeños xD
1. Chapter 1

Nada me pertenece u.u todo es de la genio Stephanie Meyer, solo uso los nombres con mi versión de un primer amor xD

* * *

Todos saben que esta jugando con ella. Su nombre es Isabella, tiene 14 años, es delgada y un tanto torpe. Su cabello es castaño y sus ojos de un hermoso color chocolate.

Es muy linda, pero a él no le interesa.

El se llama Jacob, es el capitán del equipo de futbol, terminó con Leah hace 2 meses, y hace un mes que pololea con Isabella. En realidad la utiliza para sacarle celos a la ex, la mayoría lo sabe, pero Bella (como le gusta que le digan) es muy inocente y no lo ha notado. Esta cagada por el. A mi personalmente me daría pena decírselo.

No me atrevería a hacer o hacer algo que la hiciera llorar. Ella es todo para mí, aunque nadie más lo sepa.

Desde la primera vez que la vi sentí que había algo especial en ella. Hemos sido compañeros desde 7º básico cuando ella llego a la ciudad, hace ya 2 años.

Siempre ha sido muy tímida. El primer día de clases la profesora la sentó junto con James, el tipo más desagradable del curso, cosa que no la ayudo mucho, por lo que no hablo nada.

Me acerque a ella, pero no hablo mucho, por lo que pensé que no le agrade, así que me aleje de ella. Mi corazón de cierta manera se rompió, perdí toda la ilusión y solo ahora en 1º medio me atreví a acercarme a ella otra vez.

Me armé de valor para hablarle, para ser su amigo, para conquistarla y demostrarle que merece algo mejor que lo que é le esta dando.

Me acerque en el 1º recreo, aprovechando que Jacob no había ido a clases.

Se veía tan linda…

Estaba sentada en uno de los columpios dibujando figuras en el suelo con sus pies. Me senté en el columpio que estaba junto a ella y la salude. Respondió con una sonrisa, como siempre lo hace.

Estuvimos hablando durante todo el recreo, en la mayoría de los casos de cosas muy tontas, sin mayor sentido, pero con tal de hablar con ella, y estar con ella era capaz de analizar una piedra.

Estaba totalmente decidido, quería estar cerca de ella. En la siguiente hora hable con la profesora, diciéndole que si podía sentarme con Bella, a cambio prometí mejorar, ya que mi promedio no era de lo mejor. Aceptó.

Cuando nos sentaron juntos actúe un poco sorprendido, no quería ser tan obvio. Ella se sorprendió también, pero no dijo nada.

Su letra es un poco desordenada, y cuando no comprende algo le afecta mucho, es muy sensible.

Al momento del 2º recreo le dije si podía quedarse conmigo, en la sala. Me miro con algo de duda, pero acepto de todos modos

Hacia mucho frío, así que se puso su chaleco, le queda algo grande, pero se ve adorable en el.

Me senté en el suelo, al final de la sala y ella fue y se sentó junto a mí.

-Hace frío- dijo despacito, y yo, como no soy tonto la abracé para darle un poco de calor. Me miro confundida y yo la mire inocentemente y sonreí de medio lado, en el fondo, no hacia nada malo.

Era extraño estar tanto rato con ella, por lo que me corte un poco, y no sabia que más hablar. Estábamos los dos en silencio, y ella de la nada dijo sin mirarme – eres muy dulce- y se apoyo en mi hombro.

No pude evitarlo y le di un beso en la frente. Creo que no lo esperaba, por que, se quedo ahí, pero "enterró" su cara en mi brazo para que no pudiera verla.

- Lo siento- dije, pero no respondió, ni tampoco se movió. Me sentí muy mal, y lo peor es que no sabia que diablos hacer y mucho menos que decir.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, salvando de alguna manera la situación. Ella se levanto, pero antes de alejarse besó suavemente mi mejilla.

En ese instante comenzaron a entrar todos nuestros compañeros, ella ya estaba en nuestro lugar sacando un cuaderno de su bolso, y yo aun como tonto sentado en el suelo.

* * *

Es mi primera historia, y aiii muchas gracias por leer, la historia continua, ya tiene el final así que seguiré publicando, ojala les guste

Aka-san


	2. Chapter 2

Nada me pertenece, todo es de mi genio favorita Stephanie Meyer =D

* * *

Entro la profesora a la sala y recién reaccione y fui a sentarme. La clase de historia paso muy lento. Yo aun sin saber como reaccionar. Me confundía, y cobardemente no pude mirarla en toda la clase, al menos podía decir que estaba prestando atención, pero no escuchaba mucho la verdad.

Sin darme cuenta la clase llego a su fin y con eso la hora de irse. Comencé a guardar mis cosas lentamente. Ella ya estaba lista, se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue caminando lentamente con su mochila al hombro.

Esa tarde tenía bastantes cosas por hacer, pero no podía concentrarme. Ella esta pololeando con Jacob, pero accedía a quedarse conmigo en la sala, solos, cuando tenia la opción de ir al patio para ver si el había llegado (tarde como siempre), como lo hacia cada día.

Al día siguiente, después de una noche reparadora ya no me sentía tan incomodo. Decidí no preocuparme tanto por la situación y no sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Después de todo, era solo un beso en la mejilla, tal como saludo a mi mamá y a mis hermanas. No era nada más que eso.

Decidí relajarme y ser yo mismo, no pensar mucho las cosas, solo dejarme llevar. Gracias a esto ahora hablábamos mas, era más sencillo sin pensar tonteras. Yo le ayudo con lo que ella no entiende y ella me ayuda a mi ¡SOMOS UN GRAN EQUIPO! Ella me ayuda en biología y yo la ayudo a ella en matemáticas.

Obviamente su pololo sigue siendo Jacob, y, aunque estoy enamorado de ella no me voy a entrometer en la relación, no quiero ser el villano de la película o algo por el estilo. Si tiene que notar como es él, no voy a ser yo quien se lo diga.

En la clase de Ingles (que ninguno de los dos entiende mucho que digamos) no tenía ganas de poner atención. Me volé en su rostro y olvidé totalmente lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Mr. Coronado arruinó mi fantasia diciendo – Mr. Cullen, can you answer the question number 8?-

Colapsé. No tenia ni la mas minima idea de que lo que estaban hablando, mucho menos la pregunta numero 8. Mire a Bella con expresión de pánico, y ella deslizo su cuaderno hacia mi lugar, sin que Mr. Coronado lo notara.

Decía "the girl in the blue dress", ni idea quien seria ella, ni por que vestía azul, pero dije eso con mi mejor acento ingles y sonreí al terminar. Mr. Coronado miró satisfecho y siguió con su clase.

Bella me miró y sus ojos (sus hermosos ojos) demostraban preocupación.

-¿En que pensabas tanto? Estabas como desconectado- Me dijo en un susurro

La mire, le sonreí y negué con la cabeza, diciendo sin palabras que no pasaba nada.

Obviamente no iba a decirle lo que pensaba.

No iba a decirle que además de tenerla sentada junto a mí, pensaba en ella. Definitivamente no iba a declararme en la aburrida clase de Mr. Coronado.

.....

Algunas veces me siento estúpido siendo tan solo el buen amigo… yo quiero ser mas. No quiero precipitarme, la conozco hace harto tiempo, y somos amigos desde hace unos 2 meses, pero aun no me siento preparado, siento que si hago algo ahora la perderé para siempre.

* * *

SI!!

Actualicé mas rápido de lo que pensé que lo haría, xDD Ahí díganme que piensan =D

Muchas muchas gracias por leer, Dejen review!! Me hace sentir que vale la pena escribir esto.

Aka-san


	3. Chapter 3

Una aclaracion para cathya-cullen y todas aquellas que no entiendad, xDD Pololo es como novio, el chico con el que sales y te das besitos xDD

* * *

Ahora estaba más feliz, mas tranquilo y un poco mas seguro de mi mismo, el tiempo ha pasado, y me siento mas cercano a ella que antes.

Estábamos juntos en el recreo, ya que Jacob milagrosamente no fue a clases , y dábamos vueltas lentamente alrededor del patio. Ya me estaba aburriendo de tanto caminar…

- Por que no nos sentamos un momento, ya me canse de caminar- le dije sonriendo de medio lado. Me sonrío y apuntó hacia un área de pasto.

Caminamos y nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol . Hablamos de muchas cosas, la mayoría sin sentido, no solíamos tomar temas serio, es decir, tenemos 14 y 15 años! No hablaríamos de política ni del acontecer nacional.

Me quedaba poco tiempo, recreo no era muy largo que digamos tan solo 15 minutos y ya habíamos perdido unos 8 caminando, y no sabía que otro día podría estar solo con ella de esta manera.

Comencé a acercarme de a poquito, hasta quedar cerquita de ella. Quedamos en silencio por un momento, sentí que no había nada, solo ella y yo. La miré a sus hermosos ojos chocolate, era de esos momentos en los que sabes lo que tienes que hacer pero algo te detiene. Ella también me miraba, no había duda en sus ojos. Me acerque un poco más, pero ella no se alejó de mí. Corté la distancia y junte mis labios con los de ella, la besé suavemente, un beso suave y corto.

Me alejé, aunque ella no se había alejado no quería decir que esto estaba bien, el miedo se apoderó de mi otra vez, estos, definitivamente no eran los besos con mi madre o hermanas.

Abrió sus ojos suavemente, y me miró bien fijo y seria. Sonreí nerviosamente, buscando aprobación. Sonrío, y con una pequeña carcajada se burló de mi nerviosismo, solo me engañaba con su expresión seria… Esta vez ella se acercó a mí y nos besamos otra vez.

Sentí su mano buscar la mía, y suavemente entrelazo sus dedos con mis dedos. Nunca dejo mis labios… Fue el momento más hermoso de toda mi vida.

El timbre anunciando el fin del recreo rompió nuestro beso, y nos hizo volver a la realidad (y a clases).

La clase de historia sinceramente no la oí, y tampoco escribí algo. Mi mano estaba ocupada sosteniendo la pequeña y pálida mano de Bella.

……

Tengo miedo, si, miedo. No se que va a pasar mañana, cuando Jacob llegue. No se si ella se dejó llevar por el momento, o en realidad quiere tener algo conmigo. Para mi fue muy real, pero no se si lo fue para ella, no puedo leer su mente…

Lo sé, a mis 15 años debería ser mas seguro de mi mismo, pero con ella… ay, me siento tan débil, tan inseguro. Ella es tan perfecta y yo, bueno, solo soy yo, y no el musculoso Jacob Black, alumno de 3º medio, es decir, eso es mas atractivo que un paliducho de 1º no?

* * *

Siii, al fin paso... ahora hayq ue ver que va a pasar con estos niños =D

Dejen review bueno??

Gracias por leer =D

Aka-san


	4. Chapter 4

Reitero, los personajes no me perteneces ni nada de eso, solo los uno sin fines de lucro xDD

El final de la historia!!! me salio mas cortita de lo que espere, disfruten la lectura, y nos vemos mas abajo =D

* * *

Llegó el día. A propósito llegue tarde, para no tener que toparme con Jacob en la mañana. Precaución ante todo.

Llegue a clases a las 8:40, a la clase de matemáticas. Ella me dio una sonrisa como saludo y me senté a su lado. No dije ni una sola palabra.

Los 50 minutos que quedaban de clases fueron los más largos de mi vida, no quería que el recreo llegara, no quería tener que enfrentarme a la situación. Si, lo acepto, soy un maldito cobarde.

Bella solo me miraba, mi pequeña me conoce, así que tomo mi mano suavemente y dijo: -Edward, te ves raro, que pasa?-

-Nada, no es nada- Respondí, y fingí la mejor sonrisa que pude. No me sentía bien sosteniendo su mano, la verdad me sentía mala persona, pero la solté para escribir el siguiente ejercicio del pizarrón, así no la heriría verdad?

Ella acarició mi rostro, y aprovechando que el profesor escribía, lo giro hacia ella y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Luego se acercó a mi oído y susurro- A ti es al que quiero…-

Más de la mitad del curso vio lo que pasó, y casi todos nos miraban, por lo que mi extremadamente blanca piel tomó color, demasiado para mi gusto.

El profesor termino de escribir el ejercicio, se volteo y vio un manchón rojo en el salón, ósea, mi cara! Me miró extrañado y preguntó- Sr. Cullen, se encuentra bien?-

Todo el curso se rió, el profesor siguió mirándome raro, por lo que saqué mis dotes de actor y respondí- (insertar cara de dolor) no es nada señor, me siento un poco mal, eso es todo-

- No prefiere ir a la enfermería?-

-Que Swan vaya con él !!!!- Gritó mi ubicado amigo Emmett McCarthy

- No es necesario señor, estoy bien- Conteste lanzándole al terminar una mirada de odio a Emmett, con la que solo conseguí que se carcajeara más fuerte. Y el timbre que hace un rato no quería escuchar me salvó de la situación.

Salimos juntos al patio, y de otro lado del pasillo venia Jacob. Se acercó a besar a Bella, pero ella giró la cara suavemente para que el beso terminara en su mejilla. La miró extrañado y yo me aleje, para dejarlos hablar.

Los veía de lejos. Ella hablaba, se veía algo nerviosa. Jugaba con su pelo constantemente. La expresión del rostro de Jacob me preocupaba. Parecía enojado, el muy maldito no tenía derecho a enojarse si él estaba jugando con los sentimientos de MI pequeña. Comencé a caminar hacia ellos, para enfrentarlo, pero en ese exacto momento él la abrazó, ella le sonrió, el dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí. Ella corrió hacia a mí y se colgó de mi cuello. Me regaló una gran sonrisa, miró hacia todos lados y me besó.

Creo que mirada preguntaba sola, porque luego me dijo:- Le dije la verdad, que desde hace un tiempo había escuchado rumores, que decían que el solo estaba conmigo para sacarle celos a Leah, y no porque yo le importara realmente-

Yo tan solo la miré, yo ya sabía eso, y me sentí mal por no decírselo, pero me hubiera sentido peor al ver su expresión al saberlo. Ella continuó –Le dije que le tenía mucho cariño, pero que no era como al principio y que había encontrado a una persona a la que amaba y con la que realmente quería estar. Lo comprendió, se disculpo también por lo que había hecho, es una buena persona en el fondo- Terminó con una sonrisa y me miro fijamente y yo simplemente no pude evitar besarla.

Ya para ese momento todo era perfecto. El día pasó lento, pero ya no me importaba, Bella estaba conmigo, y eso era lo mejor que podía pasar.

Al terminar las clases ella guardaba sus cosas lentamente, como cada día. Tome su mano y corrí llevándola conmigo. Fuimos a un lindo parque que estaba bastante cerca como para ir caminando, pero no tan lejos como para tomar un bus. Yo era el chico más feliz del mundo, tanto así que no me importó columpiarme y comer algodón dulce. Todo era perfecto.

Ella estaba conmigo, pero en si "legalmente" no éramos más que amigos. La ayude a detener su columpio y caminamos tomados de la mano hacia la sombra de un árbol y nos sentamos en el pasto bajo el. La mire fijamente a los ojos y le pregunte si quería pololear conmigo.

Sus ojitos, sus hermosos ojitos chocolate brillaron y se lanzó (literalmente) a mis brazos. Quedamos tirados en el pasto y me miró con carita de "lo siento" , la mire lo más serio que pude, pero me dio risa y la besé, como nunca lo había hecho, con más amor del que soy capaz de explicar.

Me hubiese quedado la tarde entera ahí, pero lamentablemente mi vida no puede ser como una película, y tengo una vida escolar a la que responder.

Caminamos despacito, como para hacer que los segundos fuesen minutos y mantenernos en ese momento tan lindo. La fui a dejar a su paradero del bus, pero cada vez que este venía la abrazaba bien fuerte y la besaba para que no pudiera alejarse de mí. Al final tuve que dejarla partir y la vi alejarse por la calle.

Luego me fui caminando lentamente hacia mi paradero, ya nada me importaba, en ese momento mi mundo está completo y mi vida era perfecta.

...

Desde ese día va un año y 3 meses, y todo sigue igual, aunque tal vez somos un poco más grandes y yo un poco menos cobarde. Siempre yo y la niñita de los ojos chocolate que robó mi corazón.

* * *

Y bueno, llegamos al final!!!! Espero les haya gustado, ahi me dejan un review y me cuentan, y si les gustó recomienden la historia, los reviews me hacen sentir que vale la pena =D

De despide

Aka-san


	5. Extraaa

Hola!

Bueno, todas ya saben que esta historia ya termino… u.u siiii, pero escribía para contarles que publicare pronto su continuación, que de linda y tierna como esta, no tiene mucho : O

Para que estan atentas y la visiten :D

Aun tiene el nombre pendiente…, asi que apenas consiga completar unos 3 capitulos publicare

Gracias por leer =D

Aka-san


End file.
